magictombstonefandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClaw
Shadowclaw "Sometimes you think that the world's spinning around you all the time but to others, sometimes it's spinning around everyone else." '-Shadowclaw' ' ' Shadowclaw, know for her leadership among her very close friends, is always very curious and excited. Most think she'll just ruin your day with one thing but who can blame this curious for wandering into caves and canyons? Biography Shadowclaw was born in a far away desert forest near the USA on a little island. She was originally named Cherrykit due to her strong love of cherries but her mom, Moonfur and dad, Deathtail decided to name her Shadowkit. She grew up a very curious kit and adventures one which meant she had caused alot of trouble within the clans camp and territory. At the time she had caused enough trouble, she was scentenced a one month suspension from becoming a apprentice which had worried her parents out to the point that she might not make it to be a apprentice. After a while, Shadowkit had lost both parents and had gotten trapped on a plane that headed all the way to New York. She had escaped the Two legs and had to find a way home but at the moment she hadn't worried about that. Shadowkit soon stumbled upon a alley and a empty box so she had made that her short term home. A while on, she had seen shadows from the alley but stayed there, to afraid to go look. But there wasn't anything she was familiar with back there. Til the figure came over to her. Shadowkit had no idea what it was while the figure had been towering over her, it was too dark to see anything. She soon figured why had it been standing there for so long and started to meow to warn whatever it was but then a flash of white lighting lit up the sky and she saw a white cat with stripes on one leg and a odd necklace hanging on his neck. (Cloudeddream) The only thing the tom had asked was "Are you lost or something?" ''Shadowkit did respond and soon enough Cloudeddream had got to know the kit well enough for her to trust him. But one day something went wrong, something that scarred Shadowkit's mind and life til now. When two wolves attacked her and Cloudeddream. Shadowkit had ran off after seeing all the blood scattered everywhere and the tom defending her from them. That was the last time she saw him. Or what she thought... Shadowkit soon found a place on a Twoleg truck that took her far across the states. She soon was distracted one day when she saw a beautiful medow and hopped off the truck and walked into the forest across from the medow, feeling very curious. That is when she met Waterfall, her adopted mom. Waterfall took Shadowkit in to the tribe and Shadowkit felt at home. One day she had wondered off as usual and came upon and strange cat... his name was Longtail, one of the most hated cats in the territory. Longtail had stolen Shadowkit and had tried to kill her but once he was distracted, the wounded Shadowkit dragged herself to safety and rolled around in a ton of cobwebs. Longtail soon caught her again but he was scared off by something Shadowkit hadn't noticed at first. But soon she had noticed it was Wolfstar, leader of Vaporfangclan. She had to get his attention before the cat came back so she just pawed him with her little cute paws and he had noticed her and took her into the clan. Her history rages on. The Lake The lake is a important part in Shadowpaw's life. It is the first place she almost lost her life but was saved by a Starclan cat that granted her one life. This all happened in the ice cold snow when Shadowpaw, Wolffang and Dawnheart had gone over to the lake and Shadowpaw, walking on the lake covered in cold ice had fallen out from beneath her. Wolffang and Dawnheart risked there own lives trying to get her out the water succeeded many times but one by one, each of them fell back in and back in, back into the cold freezing water(it has very strong currents). At the moment Shadowpaw had gotten control, and she darted out the water. But Wolffang and Dawnheart were on the side of the snow dead so Shadowpaw had tried to get back to them but fell on a open crack of ice and slipped into the water, and her fur was caught on a branch underneath the water. That is when she was about to die, she had gotten her first life. Wolffang and Dawnheart were revived and Wolffang recovered Shadowpaw from the water. Since then, Shadowclaw fears water. The Undiscovered Lava Lands The Undiscovered Lava Lands is a place that Shadowclaw discovered when the clan was walking around the territory in look of new lands. Shadowclaw had wondered off when she found this place and discovered it when she noticed the dirt was looking funny. This land has no told information and stays yet, a mystery. Shadowclaw's Land Shadowclaw's land is a place created by the possessed Cloudeddream, known as Desolated created this land for his possessed victims to roam but Shadowclaw easily took it over and named it Shadowclaw's Land. Once you cross into Shadowclaw's Land you take form of a Darth, a creature inspired by Queen Chrysalis. Darth's have invisible holes in there legs and long layers of hair on the top of there heads. They have eye colors of three, one representing there power, there responsibility and one there personality. Shadowclaw has a red, yellow, and icy blue eye and a long amount of hair on her head. The only thing that allows you to see the land, is that you have been granted by Desolated to see it... But he's long gone now. Desolated's Shed Desolated's Shed is a place inhabited by the possessed Cloudeddream but is more likely known to the Vaporfangclan cats as Desolated . This is the place that Shadowpaw had been cursed at. Shadowpaw had wandered off from the clan's camp and was sniffing around the forest until she had discovered a dead woods. She wondered into there and discovered that it must be a death hole here. No life or anything. But then she spotted something in the distance, a old, torn up shed, still standing up and that made Shadowpaw curious enough to wander in. She saw a white odd stripped cat and instantly the first thing it did when she walked in was flip around and ask a question. ''"Do you desire something that will give you confidence?" ''was the only thing that the cat even said. Shadowpaw answered which she shouldn't have. ''"I wish my friends would stop thinking of me as... 'small'". That was all that she had to say in order for a Voodoo cat to do something, so he did and gave her what she desired and cursed her with something that would make her not seem... Small anymore... She'd never be called small again... Never... Cursed Shadowclaw has a certain symbol on her body that resembles her being cursed. The first symbols is a voodoo doll on the top left paw pad. It resembles Desolated's control of Shadowclaw. The second symbol is a severed head on the top middle paw pad. It resembles Desolated's control of Shadowclaw's aggression and feelings. The third symbol is a black cat on the top right paw pad. It resembles Desolated's control of Shadowclaw's pelt color, either to light colors or dark colors. Signs Of Shadowclaw Going Back Into Good State- #Pelt Lightening #Kindness #More responsive and close to cats #Happy(shy) #Normal Tone #Good Sleeping #Calmness #Patience Signs Of Shadowclaw Going Back Into Bad State- #Claws Always Ejected(sometimes no reason) #Fleeing from others while hissing #Pelt dying into dark colors #Aggressiveness #Being Distant From Others #Dark Expressions #Low Tone #Growling in sleep What Time Does Shadowclaw Go Into A Bad State- #Very Dark Days #Full Moons #Midnight #When Desolated Uses His Magic What To Do When Shadowclaw Goes Into Bad State- #Stay out the woods #Never leave alone #Never look behind you #Never run #And never ever try to fight her